The Next Great Adventure
by I Be Awesome
Summary: Allie's story.
1. Chapter 1

When they tole me that I had leukaemia I had no idea how to think. Holden was telling them that they'd got it wrong, cause there was no way I could have leukaemia, I was just a kid. They tole him that unfortunately it was a kid's disease. D.B. was telling me that I'd be okay and that they'd fix me but I had no idea what leukaemia was. So I asked, and the doctor tole me that it was like a cancer, but it was in my blood. That really scared me, you know, cause cancer sure is serious. But I didn't show that I was scared cause I didn't know how, cause there's no way to show just how scared I was, so I just went quiet. I mean, people scream and shout and rage about how unfair it was, and cry cause they don't wanna die, but I didn't know what to do cause raging and crying wouldn't make it better. So I sort of sat there with a dumb look on my face and I realized I couldn't really feel anything. Mom was crying and Holden was standing next to me holding my hand and telling me it'd be alright. I didn't say anything. Then D.B. came over to me and he said that I was gonna haveta stay in the hospital for the night cause the doctors wanted to start treatment soon and I heard myself say O.K. but I didn't really say it, what I mean is, it didn't feel like me saying it.


	2. Chapter 2

That night in the hospital was kinda not-real and kinda real scary, cause even though Holden wanted to stay with me he had to go home with D.B. and Phoebe and Mom. Dad didn't say anything. I don't think he knew what to say. They actually started giving me the chemotherapy and stuff that night. What they did was, they put a caffeyter in my chest so they wouldn't haveta give me lots of injections. I didn't like the chemotherapy, cause it made me really tired, and when I was asleep I dreamed that I was going down a yellow road but there were eyes watching me from the forest and they weren't _nice_ eyes, they were mean eyes and they wanted to hurt me. And I woke up vomiting, I swear I did, Dad woke me up and that was the first time I saw Dad looking worried, he said he thought I was going to choke on my own sick. The doctor said that Dad didn't have to worry about me choking on my sick cause they would check up on me. Dad said they _weren't_ checking up on me when I was being sick cause he had to wake me. I started to cry then, I really did, cause I was just so sad and confused that all I could do was cry. I didn't want to, but the doctor and Dad were arguing and I didn't want them to argue cause I couldn't handle it, and it seemed to be a silly thing to argue about, it really did. I said I wanted to see my friends and I didn't want to be in the hospital anymore, and they stopped arguing and Dad said that maybe my friends could visit but I couldn't leave the hospital until the doctors tole me it was O.K.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were spent in the hospital too, and some of my friends visited, and Holden came and saw me and each time he tole me I was looking better and must be getting better but I knew he was lying. It's not that he was lying to me, but he was lying cause he couldn't stand to see me sick and I understand that, I do, cause if it was him I don't think I could stand to see him sick. But, it kinda hurt to see that he wouldn't accept how sick I was, cause it made it harder for me to see how sick I was. I knew I was getting sicker cause when I went to the bathroom I had to look in the mirror and I saw that I was looking like a skeleton, and so I asked Dad to cover the mirror up. I didn't like looking like a skeleton cause a skeleton is Death, and I didn't want to think about Death.


	4. Chapter 4

One night when I had a proper sleep for the first time in a long time I had a dream. I was in a boat, in a storm, and I didn't know what to do cause I'd never been on a boat. And then it changed to that day when they tole me I had leukaemia and the doctor was an old crooked lady and smoke was billowing out of her ears and I didn't know why but she scared me. Then the hospital turned into a house and I walked into the house and into a beautiful garden where my family was, but they were facing away from me, and when I called out to them they didn't look. Then something fell out of the sky and I saw it was my lucky baseball mitt and it whacked me on the head. I saw that the writing on it was thousands of tiny little snakes and I don't like snakes very much, so I threw it away from me but as it disappeared I knew that it was important and I chased after it but I couldn't find it, and the old lady with the smoke in her ears tole me I wouldn't ever find it again and she turned into a cloud of flies and they attacked me and that was when I woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing I did when I woke up was scream that I wanted my baseball mitt and I woke Dad up in my panic and he couldn't do anything cause I was screaming and crying that I didn't want to lose it, no, I didn't want to lose it, it wasn't fair, it was the only thing I had and I didn't want to lose it. Dad didn't know what I was talking about so he got the doctor. By the time the doctor got there I was shaking and crying and telling God that I would do anything to get my mitt back from the old lady and the doctor tole my Dad I was delusional cause of the chemotherapy, he explained the break between the treatments was the hardest part of the treatment.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone came to see me the next day. I was lying in my bed quietly, I wasn't doing or saying anything, but in my mind I was praying to God that I would see my baseball mitt again, that I would find it and the old lady wouldn't keep it to herself. I tole Holden about my dream when my parents and D.B. was talking to the doctor, and Holden just gave me an awkward hug, and it was only awkward cause of the caffeyter in my chest. He said he'd bring me the mitt next time they visited and I was so happy that I cried, and I tole him that I loved him, and that he was the best big brother ever, and then I felt bad cause D.B. was also a good big brother, and both of them were really nice to me. I tole Holden that I didn't mean that he was better than D.B., but just that I loved him very much, and I loved D.B. very much but also differently to how I loved Holden. And I saw that Holden was trying not to cry but I didn't say anything, cause I didn't know what to say. So I tole him I loved him again. I tole all of them that I loved them, cause they all came over to talk to me, that is, Mom, D.B., Dad, Phoebe and Holden, and I tole them that they were all amazing, and I did love them very much, and I was happy that they were my family. And Mom, she just cried, like she'd been doing for the last few weeks, and I tole her to please be happy, cause it didn't hurt when they were with me, even though I had the caffeyter in my chest the chemicals in my blood, and I looked like Death. Mom kept crying but she did smile, which made me happy to see. Phoebe didn't really know what was happening, I think, but she tole me that she loved me too, and I was a lovely brother.


	7. Chapter 7

We'd not really talked about it, but I'd been thinking about it since I was tole. It's not really something anyone wants to think about, 'specially not someone who isn't old. I mean, me- I mean, I'm only young, and Death is the last person I want to meet. That's why it scared me so much when I looked in the mirror.

I don't know how to say it. Not without being straight. It's something you can't dance around. I knew I was gonna die, is what I'm trying to say. I mean, I think I knew it was gonna happen when I heard I was sick. When Holden tole me that I was looking better. How Mom kept crying. I didn't wanna die. I don't think anyone does. But somehow Holden telling me that he'd bring me the mitt, that made it better.

D.B. was good. In those last few hours, they were all sitting by me, but D.B. was there the most. Holden was trying to be there, but he was having trouble being all there. I know that D.B. was properly there for me the whole time, cause what he did was he read me one of his stories. Mom fell asleep on Dad's shoulder, and everyone else listened to D.B. as he read to me, and I knew that they were all as there with me as they could be.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know when, but sometime in D.B.'s story I fell asleep. What happened was that I fell asleep and it was dark for a bit, not dark like you get when you turn off the lights or you walk outside onto the street, or even out where there are no streetlight, but the kind of dark you get when you are in a dark room and your eyes are shut and blindfolded. Then a door appeared- the door to my apartment. And what would have scared me before, what would have scared me yesterday, Death was standing in the doorway. He was in a black robe and everything, and he had piercing blue eyes that weren't as scary as I thought they would be. In fact, he seemed normal, and I knew it wasn't his fault I got leukaemia- he was just doing his job. And I wondered why I had been so afraid of him before.


	9. Chapter 9

He took my hand and it was warm. In that moment I wished with all my heart that D.B., Phoebe, Mom, Dad and especially Holden knew how it was. Not that I wanted them to die, but that I wanted them to know that it wasn't so bad. It wasn't so scary. And I followed him through the door even though I didn't even know what came next, just that I wasn't scared anymore.


End file.
